


Our little lives don't count at all

by Eponinetaire



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [2]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Asexual Enjolras, Autistic Enjolras, Bisexual Grantaire, Canon Era, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponinetaire/pseuds/Eponinetaire
Summary: Grantaire stays behind after the meeting. He's tired of Enjolras ignoring him. They talk and feelings are revealed.





	Our little lives don't count at all

They argued as always in which Grantaire had his feelings bruised. 

Bottle in hand he looks over at Enjolras. The blonde leader is buried deep in notes. His face determined and serious. 

The Cafe deserted. Grantaire gazes longing at his apollo. He's in love with Enjolras. But he is nothing to him.  
The blonde man despises his presence.  
Grantaire would do anything for Enjolras' attention. 

Walking over to the leader and sitting next to him. Enjolras sighs in frustration. 

"What is it Grantaire?" His gaze is now on the cynic's. 

R can feel his heart skip a beat. "Why do you ignore me?. Do you hate me?"

" I don't hate you Grantaire You're infuriating. You mock the cause but I see you as a friend". 

" Don't lie to me apollo. You hate me I know it". He takes a large gulp from his bottle. 

Enjolras frowns. Grabbing the bottle from the cynic's grasp he gives him a hard stern look. 

" Please stop calling me that. I'm not a god. I'm a man who strives for a better future for all of us. I want to liberate France". 

" This is a kids game apollo. You will die. All of you will perish. The revolution shall fail". 

Enjolras scowls at Grantaire. "Why do you attend meetings? You don't believe in anything". 

" I believe in you". He presses his hand to Enjolras'. The blonde man recoils. 

"What the hell are you doing?". 

"Julien I need to tell you something". 

Grantaire is shaking. He's scared his beloved will throw him out. 

I.... I love you Julien. The reason I attend meetings is for you. Your passion. Your determination inspires me. Yes I mock your cause. The truth is I'm scared you'll die. I couldn't live without you". 

Grantaire is sobbing. "Grantaire look at me". He looks up at Enjolras. Of course he does. He would die for the leader in red. 

" I love you too René. Don't you see. I can't act on my feelings. The revolution is my priority. You are very much a distraction. We have work to do. I promise you R that when all this is over we can be together". 

Grantaire holds on to his love tightly. 

" I'm scared Julien I don't want to lose you". 

Stroking Grantaire's face "René I have faith the people will rise. We shall see a world reborn". 

R sighs. There's no way Enjolras would quit the revolution. 

" I will be there with you. Where you go I will follow". 

Grabbing Grantaire's hand. " Promise me you'll stay safe". 

R scoffs "I will die with you. You're my life". 

He presses his lips to Enjolras'. 

Pulling apart they hold on to each other with tears in their eyes. 

" I love you R but I can never be sexually intimate with you. Sex is something I can never participate in. But please know that I love you and when France is free we shall be together". 

" Julien it's ok to not want sex. I love you and I don't want anything that would hurt you". 

Enjolras has tears rolling down his face which R wipes away. 

" I'm so sorry I said all those horrible things to you".

" Sweetheart it's ok and I was just as bad". He smiles at his love. A true smile not a mocking look. 

They passionately kiss and hold on to each other. 

" Let's go home my love". 

Cuddling each other at Enjolras' apartment. This could be their final hours but they'll be together. 

Fate would have them die holding hands. 

There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.


End file.
